Reunion (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Anna Stark, estranged sister of Tony Stark, & secretly a human Allspark, is on the hunt for her missing brother after being in a coma for almost three months after the battle of Mission City. She has left the Autobots & NEST behind as she searches & what she finds, will change her life and those in her life but for better or for worse? A Different World Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Transformers + Avengers

Anna Stark, estranged sister of Tony Stark, and secretly a human Allspark, is on the hunt for her missing brother after being in a coma for almost three months after the battle of Mission City. She has left the Autobots and NEST behind as she searches and what she finds, will change her life and those in her life that are important to her… but for better or for worse?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or the Avengers

Chapter 1

Anna watched with relief as Tony with Obidiah stepped into the room. She was among the reporters, having sneaked in to lay eyes on him and posing as a reporter.

Everyone clapped and Anna could barely surpress her eye roll as she saw Obidiah waving and cheering as he led Tony to the front.

She had never liked him when she was younger, for some reason.

Obidiah stood at the podium and the reporters immediately quieted down, not wanting to miss a single word. But instead of Tony being right up there next to him, Tony was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the podium.

Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? Will you sit down? That way you can see me, and I can…" All of the reporters began to slowly sit down. "A little less formal…"

Obi had sat down next to Tony, Tony looked over at him.

"Good to see you." Tony said softly, it was barely heard from the second row of reporters where Anna was sitting.

Obi clasped his unhurt shoulder and squeezed. "Good to see you."

"I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father… Nor to Anna, where she may be when she disappeared all of those years ago. There's questions that I would've asked him. Questions that I am sure my sister would have liked to have asked me. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did… if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of a man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed… by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability." Tony said, pausing. Immediately there was a low buzz of talking as reporters tried to capture Tony's attention.

Tony nodded at a male reporter.

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up."

Anna saw something big was going to happen, Tony was always a flair for dramatics, and it had rubbed off on her. So, she knew that whatever he was going to say next, she would have to top it, she was just that way when competiting with her brother. She took out of her pocket the one thing that would draw all attention to her and silence the room in a moment.

She watched as he stood up and walked around to the podium.

And that is why, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International." There was an immediate uproar as the reporters and Obi stood up, trying to get their voices heard and for Obi to do damage control. Tony just kept going. "Until such a time, as I can decide what the future of this company will be, what direction it should take, the one I'm comfortable with, and is consistant with the highest good of this country and the world."

Just when Obi tried to cut in, Anna pressed down on what she had taken out of her pocket: an airhorn.

Immediately everyone in the room jumped, the reporters turning towards her and so did the military personnel, the government officials, Obi, and Tony.

Anna walked out of the crowd, reaching up and removing her hat and sunglasses before turning her green eyes onto the matching ones of her brother's.

"I thought that would get everyone's attention." She said softly, but because of the stillness and silence of the room, her words carried. She watched as who she was registered in Tony's mind. He recognized her, probably from a military photo of her when Qatar had been attacked. "I'm glad you're okay, Tony."

Tony shook off his frozen state and moved quickly down the steps to draw Anna into a hug, the type of hug her used to give her when she was little, when he was still the brother that would watch out for her.

Everyone watched, stunned, none of them still having figured out who this woman is to have triggered such a strong reaction in the playboy billionaire.

"It's good to see you, Anna."

"It's good to see you too, brother."

At that, the eavesdropping reporters and others in the room but two and two together and realized that this woman was the missing Stark Heiress. Immediately flashes of cameras and shouted questions began to echo as the reporters tried to talk over each other. But Tony and Anna just ignored them as they walked out, Tony wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders to keep her tucked into his side. He had just found her, he was not letting her go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna and Tony had left the press confrence behind and had Happy drive them to the building that housed the Arc Reactor Project. They both stood there, staring at it, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Anna…"

"Tony…"

They spoke at the same time. This caused them to shoot each other nervous glances.

"Ladies first." Tony said quickly before she could say anything. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tony, I'm sorry I wasn't here helping you with everything, and for disappearing."

Tony immediately shook his head. "No, don't put it all on you, Anna. This was all on me. I am the one that treated you like crap, who didn't treat you like the best little sister that you are. I am the one that didn't protect you, that hurt you all of those years ago. Do not think for a second it is your fault."

Anna sighed again. "I guess we can agree to disagree, brother."

Another silence.

"So, what happened?" Tony asked. Anna shot him a curious look.

"What happened with what?"

"What happened in Qatar?"

Anna knew that she could never endanger her brother in the war between Autobots and Decepticons, and she knew that she could never tell him that she was now the Allspark either. "What happened in Afghanistan?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Touche."

He opened his mouth to say something else when they were interrupted by Obi coming in. Anna rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of Tony, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

Obi had a cigar in his mouth as he put his hands on his hips and stared at the two of them. But most of his attention was centered on Tony.

"Well, that… That went well."

Tony looked away. "Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony asked.

Obi walked towards him. "Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

Anna decided to step in. She didn't like how Obi was treating Tony, like Tony was a misbehaving kid who needed to be scolded.

"Optimistically, 40 points." Anna pipped up.

Tony turned his head and nodded to her in agreement. Obi stood back and looked between the two of them.

"At minimum."

Tony untied his tie and put it next to his suit jacket in front of him. "Yep." Tony said, agreeing with Obi's statement.

"Tony, Anna, we're a weapons manufacturer."

"Obi, I-" Anna cleared her throat loudly. Tony shot her a slight grin before turning serious again as he turned his attention back onto Obi. "I mean we, just don't want a body count to be our only legacy."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons."

"But we don't have to make weapons, Obi, that is what Tony is trying to say."

The two men turned their attention onto Anna.

"I've been on the front lines, I've seen some pretty bloody action out there on the front lines. I've seen men and women that I have known for years killed right next to me. And Obi, if the board members try to give any grief to this, tell them that this is in honor for all those that were killed in the service of protecting my brother."

Obi sighed.

"It's mine and Anna's name on the side of the building."

"What we do keeps the world from falling into chaos."

Anna rolled her eyes. It was like Obi hadn't heard her.

Tony shook his head in denial, staring directly into Obi's eyes. "Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what?" Obi immediately pounced. "You want us to make baby bottles?"

"Why don't you leave what we are going to be doing to Tony and I. After all, Tony and I own anything that has Stark on it, so let us make the decisions about our company. Tony, let's go. I haven't been home in years."

Tony smirked at her. His attention no longer on Obi, but Anna could see Obi glare at her when Tony's attention was turned onto her.

"Yea, let's go… And Obi, I agree with Anna. Let us worry about what we are going to be doing with our company."

The two ignored Obi as he tried to protest with them leaving and went outside and got into the car that Happy was leaning against waiting for them.

"Where to, sir, miss?" Happy asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Home, Happy. We're going home."

"Yes, sir."

Anna leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm glad you're home, Tony."

"I'm glad I'm home too… And don't think I've forgotten about my question about Qatar. I will be getting the answers from you, one way or another."

Anna snorted. "Whatever you say, Tony, whatever you say."

They were together again. It was the two of them against the world again. They were once broken, now they are one.

linebreak

NEST POV

"Hey Lennox!" a soldier on base shouted as he came into the hanger.

Lennox looked over from where he was talking with Epps on the catwalk that had been built for the human soldiers to communicate easily with the Autobots. Speaking of the Autobots, all of them were along the back wall in recharge, or sleeping.

"Yes, soldier? What is it?" Lennox asked as the soldier ran up the stairs and towards him.

"You've gotta put on NBC, now!"

"Why? Is it Decepticons?" Lennox asked even as he turned on the tv and flipped it to the news channel. But Lennox should have known that saying that word would cause the Autobots to awaken. Immediately, Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and the sparklings that Anna had created had transformed and come to see what they were all watching. But not only did the Autobots that had been there for months with them join them, but also did the new arrivals. Sideswipe, Mirage, Jolt, Wheeljack, Prowl, and Inferno came over as well.

"Did you say 'Decepticon'?" Ironhide rumbled, his hands changing into canons and back again as if anticapating a fight.

"No, no, it's not Decepticons!" the soldier that had came in said. "There, stop!"

There was a news report titled 'Stark's Return'.

Lennox immediately knew why the soldier was acting the way he was. "This is about Tony, Anna's brother?'

Immediately the Autobots that had begun to lose interest in what the humans were doing returned their attention back to the televsion. The original Autobots had told the newcomers all about the human femme and they all knew that the woman was special and that the Autobots owed her a debt for saving Jazz's life.

"… in another news, Tony Stark has been found after having been held captive by a terrorist group in Afghanistan. Everyone is relieved that he has been found, but everyone, even Obidiah Stane, CEO of Stark Industries, was shocked when Tony Stark shut down the weapon manufacturing department of Stark Industries." the male news anchor announced.

A clip was shown of Tony Stark standing in a room of reporters with cuts and bruises over his face and with his right arm in a sling announcing the shut down.

After the clip, the camera returend to the male and female reporter sitting at the desk. "And it seems that Tony Stark isn't the only Stark brought back into the spotlight. The long lost daughter of Howard Stark and Maria Stark, sister of Tony Stark, who hasn't been seen in years, surprised all in attendance at the press confrence, even more than Stark's shut down of his company. Here's a photo that our photographer managed to take showing the Stark siblings reunited once again."

An image popped up on the screen showing the two of them hugging, and if you looked closely, you could see a single tear slipping down Tony's face as he hugged his sister.

"The question now is: what is the plan now for Stark Industries?"

Lennox shut the television off.

"So, the chica is alright then?" Jazz asked. They had all been worried when Anna had disappeared from their radar - Cybertronian and human - two weeks ago after having been in a coma for three months.

Lennox turned around and saw that the Autobots were unnaturally still, their blue electric eyes focused on him to say whether or not Anna was safe or not.

"I believe so, yes. I don't think Tony Stark is going to let anyone or anything close to Anna to hurt her."

Optimus nodded. "Even so, I believe that she should have a guardian. We don't know if any Decepticons have seen this broadcast."

Immediately Sideswipe, Jazz, and the sparklings volunteered to be her guardian.

Optimus thought it over. "Gleam, you will go as you can pose as her cellphone. And both Sideswipe and Jazz will be her guardians. There is something special about her, something that needs to be protected. And, Sideswipe, when Sunstreaker arrives, he will be joining the three of you. Dismissed."

Sideswipe and Jazz transformed and waited for a minute for Gleam to get in Jazz's alt form before speeding off through the Arizona desert towards Malibu, where Tony Stark lived.

The two of them were excited for they as well could sense that Anna was something important to the Cybertronian race as a whole, and they hoped that as their guardians, they would be able to find out what it was, real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Filler Chapter

Anna sighed, lying in her bed in the early afternoon, the sea breeze coming through the open balcony doors. She had missed this place, missed Tony, more then she had thought.

"Miss Stark, Sir would like to know if you are ready to leave yet?" JARVIS said, startling Anna slightly.

"Yes, I am. Tell him that I just need to grab my shoes and bag and then we can go."

She again sighed and stood up, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag, as well as her sunglasses.

Coming down the stairs, Anna saw Tony standing at the door wearing jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, typing on his phone.

He looked up when she joined him. "Finally you're here! Let's go."

Anna just rolled her eyes and followed her brother out to the car where Happy was waiting for them.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked once they were in the car.

"Head to the usual place, Happy. If Anna doesn't find anything she likes there, we'll go somewhere else," Tony said. Happy complied, doing what his boss ordered of him.

They pulled into a lot that had Porsches, Ferraris, Vipers, Lambos, etc. It was basically a car lot for rich people.

They parked and Anna want to go check out the cars while Tony and Happy talked to the salesman that had walked out to greet them.

She was just getting to the Lamborghini section when she began to feel the Allspark energy nudge towards a silver one. Approaching it curiously, as well as cautiously, she placed her hand lightly on the hood of the car, trailing her fingers lightly, and felt the Cybertronian energy coming off of it. She crossed her arms as she stood in front of the silver Lambo.

"So, which are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

The windows rolled down on the Lambo. "I am Sideswipe, Anna Stark. And I as well as Gleam and Jazz have been charged as your guardians by Optimus Prime."

Anna sighed and thought about it. "If I buy a different car today then either of you two, what would you do?"

Anna got the impression that Sideswipe shrugged even though he was in his alt mode. "Scan the car, transform into that car, and then make it mysteriously vanish while we take its place."

Anna laughed softly. "I thought that might happen. Well, Sideswipe, I am on this lot to buy four cars as my brother moved four of his cars into storage. You and Jazz count for two, I have to go find the other three… Is Gleam with you?"

"No, ma'am. He is with Jazz. I've com'd Jazz and told him that you are here and know about us being assigned as your guardians."

Anna hmm'd. But before she could continue, she heard her name being called. "Anna! Have you found anything yet?" Tony asked, coming to stand beside her.

Anna nodded towards the Autobot in his alt mode. "This silver Lamborghini Centenario, definitely… And I definitely know I want a Porsche Solstice. Remember the number of this car for me, Tony, will you?"

Tony sighed and looked under the car to see what number was on the parking spot. "Number 57 for car number one."

Tony now was the one that heard his name being called and turned to see Happy and the salesman coming towards him. "Handle this for me, Tony, will you?"

Tony grumbled but agreed and let her walk off further in the lot. Anna had just reached the Porsche section when Happy and the salesman joined him. He just pointed at the car. "Anna said she wants this one and she is going to go look at the other cars."

Anna immediately spotted Jazz as he blinked his lights at her from where he was among other Porsches. Smiling at her friend, she went towards him and noticed that Gleam was sitting on Jazz's hood, in his cellphone mode.

She picked him up in her hand and hugged his Nokia cellphone body to her as she had missed her sparklings.

"Gleam! Oh, how I've missed you, little one."

Jazz revved his engine but luckily Anna was the only one that heard. She grinned at him. "I've missed you too, Jazz." She turned her head as she sensed her brother coming towards her to see her next selection. She quickly slipped Gleam into her pocket at his approach. "Tony, I want this Porsche Solstice, okay?"

Tony nodded and watched as she walked to the back where the more expensive and faster cars were. Tony groaned. He liked cars a lot, but not as much as his sister did, and his enjoyment of finding new cars was lessened because Anna had somehow convinced him that he was buying two of the cars for her while she was buying the other two. He had a feeling that the first two cars that she had found - the Lambo and Porsche - were going to be the ones that she was going to buy.

Tony was right. Anna's third car was a black and silver Koenigsegg Agera R, the third fastest car in the world with a top speed of 260 mph/418 kph. Her fourth car was a black Hennessey Venom GT, the second fastest car in the world with a top speed of 270 mph/435 kph. Anna had ordered for Tony to follow her back home with the Agrea, while she drove the Porsche and Happy followed. Then they piled back into the car Happy was driving and went back to the lot to get the last two cars. Anna drove the Lambo back and he drove the GT. The cars that he drove ran so well, and gave him such a thrill, that made him think about getting one of each for himself.

All in all, buying the cars and driving them home took them all day and when night fell, Anna and Tony were down in the lab, working on building a better arc reactor for Tony that would be more powerful then the one he had built in the cave with Yinsen.

It was a good day of just the two of them bonding, and if Tony felt like there was eyes watching him when it was only he and Anna down in the lab, he just assumed that it was JARVIS watching over him and his sister, ready to do as they commanded. Which reminded him.

"Once we get this built, I want Pepper to put it in."

Anna immediately began to protest. "Tony, she will most likely screw it up, you know that, and this isn't something that you play around with. One mistake, one second longer then what we and JARVIS have calibrated, and you will slip into cardiac arrest. Do you really want to chance it?"

Tony thought about it. "Okay, what if you are there when she is taken it out, just to make sure nothing bad happens?"

Anna thought about it. "Alright, fine. We'll do that. But I'm warning you, if you begin to slip into cardiac arrest before I begin to help, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

Tony rolled his eyes but agreed with her. Then the two of them continued to work in silence, no words needed as they worked as a team. It was like the years of separation and harsh words between them hadn't happened. Like the two of them had always been there together. And that was how it was going to be from here on out. It was the two of them against everyone else, because they had realized that a couple days after the shutdown of Stark Industries, someone must be dealing under the table. And the Stark duo were not going to stop until they found out who it was.

 **Love Interests:**

 **Optimus**

 **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker**

 **Jazz**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Make a different suggestion**

 **Steve Rogers**

 **Clint Barton**

 **Bruce Banner**

 **Thor**

 **Loki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Love Interests:**

 **Optimus - 2**

 **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - 4**

 **Jazz - 5**

 **Bumblebee - 1**

 **Make a different suggestion - 1 - Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers**

 **Steve Rogers - 1**

 **Clint Barton - 3**

 **Bruce Banner - 1**

 **Thor - 0**

 **Loki - 3**

:Comm Link between Autobots:

After building the new arc reactor, Anna made sure that Tony was hooked up to the machines to monitor his heart and made sure he was lying down on the seat.

Finally, Tony had JARVIS open communication between him and Pepper who was in the living room upstairs.

"Pepper. How big are your hands?"

Anna snorted and leaned back against Sideswipe, sitting lightly on his hood. She knew he and Jazz were curious about what they were doing so she took out Gleam and began to type what was going to happen so that Gleam could send it through their comm links.

"What?"

"How big are your hands?" Tony repeated, shooting a glare at Anna who was smirking as she typed on her phone.

"I don't understand why…" Pepper said.

"Get down here. I need you." Tony said, still watching Anna type on her phone. A phone that was seriously outdated, in his opinion. _Is that a Nokia?_ Tony asked himself. There was no way that Anna was using something else other then a Stark phone… which he only had, not Anna nor the public. "Anna, remind me to build you a Stark phone so you can get rid of that thing in your hands."

Anna shot a mild glare at Tony as she felt Gleam begin to shake in either anger or sorrow, she didn't know. "I'll have you know, brother, that this little Nokia could out do your Stark phone any day."

"Oh, really?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna smirked. "Yes, really. Have JARVIS try to hack into my phone, and if JARVIS can do it, then I will allow you to build me a Stark phone. But if he can't, you will never say anything negatory about my phone again. Deal?"

Tony looked intrigued and couldn't resist the urge to beat his sister in a challenge. "Deal.. Is there a time limit?"

Anna thought about it. "JARVIS, and yourself because I'm sure you will want to try as well, can have twenty-four hours exactly from the time you start to try and hack my phone."

"Agreed." Tony said, shaking her hand when she moved towards him. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Start hacking immediately."

"Of course, sir."

Anna could barely hide a smirk forming as she turned to greet Pepper when she entered the lab. There was no way, not even with JARVIS, that Gleam could be hacked. JARVIS might be the most advanced computer system in the world but Cybertronians are more advanced then any human technology… Anna could also tell from the mischevious nature of Sideswipe and Jazz would cause distractions if Gleam needed it, and even if he didn't.

"Hey." Anna said. Pepper smiled at her and was getting ready to return her greeting when Tony interrupted.

"Let's see them. Show me your hands." Pepper held her hands up as she drew closer to them, and stopped on the other side of Tony and across from Anna. "Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed." Tony looked down at the newly built arc reactor that Anna handed to him, the reactor shining brightly in the lab. "I just need your help for a sec."

Pepper shot a confused look at Anna before turning her attention back to Tony. "And Anna can't help because…?"

"Her hands are a little too big. Your's is the right size that I need." Pepper sighed and chanced another glance at Anna who rolled her eyes at Pepper.

Then Pepper took a closer look of the thing in Tony's chest. "Oh, my God, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?"

"It was. It is now an antique."

Anna moved away, knowing that the two lovebirds - even if they didn't know their feelings for each other - didn't need her at the moment. She took Gleam out of her pocket and saw that Gleam, Sideswipe, and Jazz had sent messages to her.

:Yo, boss la'y! Wha's goin' on with your brother?: Jazz asked.

:The thing inside of his chest is kind of like your sparks. It is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.: Anna replied.

:What is trying to kill him?: Gleam asked.

:Well, when he was attacked, he had a missile land a few feet away from him. But before he could move away, the missile exploded, causing shrapnel to impale him. The doctor that patched Tony up, had no choice but to build something that would keep the shrapnel from entering his heart.: Anna typed.

:I have a question. Are you rooting for Gleam to beat JARVIS and your brother or for JARVIS and your brother to beat Gleam?: Sideswipe asked. Anna sighed. He was such a trouble maker.

Before she could reply, Gleam himself did. :Oh, please! Even though JARVIS is quite advanced, I could still take him on with half a processor.:

:Exactly! And that is why I think that Gleam can beat them.:

:As do I.: Jazz said, agreeing with Anna. Then he typed again. :So, if they start to play dirty, can Sideswipe or me, or even both of us, distract them in some way?:

Anna thought about it, glancing up to check on Pepper's task with Tony, just in time to see Tony go into cardiac arrest for a second. She was about to take a step forward to connect the arc reactor but Pepper was quick and had it in before she could.

Tony yelled out when the more powerful reactor was plugged in and he felt a power surge go through his body. The two of them were silent as they breathed heavily. They turned to look at Anna when she slowly began to clap. She rejoined them and winked at Pepper.

"Looks like we'll make a surgeon out of you yet, Pepper." Anna then turned to Tony and grinned wickely. "Well, brother dear, looks like I was right and you were wrong… Oh, and I told you so!"

Tony huffed. "Brat."

"Jerk."

Pepper was just coming down from the adrenaline rush. Tony turned to her to try to get her to calm down even more. "Was that so hard? That was fun, right?"

"Are you okay?" Pepper huffed out.

"Yeah, I feel great." Tony said. Tony then got a mischevious look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He then began to chuckle. Pepper smiled halfheartedly back at him, the relif that it was over getting to hr.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."

Tony turned serious. Anna was feeling pretty awkward being ignored so she turned to go up to her room, when she heard Tony's next words.

"I don't have anyone but you."

Anna scoffed. "What am I, chopped liver?" Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that Anna wasn't as affended as she was acting. Pepper turned apolegetic eyes towards Anna but any sympathy that Pepper had for Anna went out the window with Anna's next words. "Don't worry, lovebirds, I know you two only have eyes for each other."

"ANNA!" Tony shouted as Anna rushed out of the room with a laugh. Tony and Pepper refused to look at each other in the ensuing silence that descended between them. "Um…"

"Uh…" Pepper stuttered out, not knowing what to say.

Pepper quickly grabbed Tony's old reactor. "Do you want this?"

Tony looked relieved that the subject was changed. "Nope. Throw it away, recycle it. I don't care."

Pepper sighed but took the old reactor with her as she left the lab, taking the tension between the two of them with her.

Tony watched her leave and slumped back into his seat with a sigh as he thought about his sister. He just knew that the pranks that Anna had pulled when they were younger and closer on him were going to be returning. And it looked like one was to embarass Tony and Pepper. It looked like he was just going to have to retaliate by helping JARVIS hack into Anna's phone, if he hadn't already done so.

"So, JARVIS, have you hacked all the way into Anna's phone yet?"

There was a pause.

"Sir, I haven't even made a dent in Miss Stark's defense system on her phone. It is quite advanced."

Tony grinned to himself. "Well, JARVIS add that to the list of things to do. Keep trying and after I start building my new project, I'll help."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony couldn't wait to see Anna's face when she saw his new project. It would be just as sweet when he and JARVIS hacked into that pos phone that she had. _More advanced then JARVIS? Impossible. There was no human technology that was superior to JARVIS. The new project that he was working on would undoubtedly be a close second._ Tony thought to himself, rubbing his hands together as he thought of the surprise on Anna's face that would certaintly appear. "Game on, sister, game on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Love Interests:**

 **Optimus - 2**

 **Sideswipe/Sunstreaker - 4**

 **Jazz - 5**

 **Bumblebee - 1**

 **Make a different suggestion - 1 - Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers**

 **Steve Rogers - 1**

 **Clint Barton - 3**

 **Bruce Banner - 1**

 **Thor - 0**

 **Loki - 3**

:Comm Link between Autobots:

"JARVIS, you up?"

"For you, Sir, always."

"How is hacking into Anna's phone going?"

"Not very well, Sir. I have made a slight dent in the defenses, but that is all. And, Sir, remember we only have twelve hours left of the time limit Miss Stark gave us."

Tony sighed. "I'll help you out when we reach the two hours left point, alright? Remind me when it is that time."

"Of course, Sir."

"And speaking of Anna, where is she?"

"She is currently sleeping, Sir."

"Good, also notify me when she wakes up and have her come down here after she has had a cup of coffee… Now let's get down to business. I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark II."

"Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?"

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now, besides you and Anna. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"

"Working on a secret project, are we, Sir?"

Tony began to examine the hologram of the Mark I on his table and began to take parts off and throwing them away, thinking them unneeded.

"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands."

He again felt that prickling sensation run down his neck but again thought it was probably U, Butterfingers, or Dummy looking at him see what he was doing. What he didn't know was that the two Autobots were watching everything he was doing carefully. Anna's brother had already built a spark for himself and was now building a metal suit, it seemed. But for what purpose?

"Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good."

"Sir, Miss Stark is awake and has had a cup of coffee. She is on her way down."

Tony immediately cleared what he was working on and turned to look at Anna as she came down. He immediately frowned though when he saw what she was wearing but didn't say anything because he knew that she would give him hell for trying to big the overprotective brother this late in the game.

"And where are you going this early in the morning?"

Anna shrugged as she went towards the cars. "I have things to do today, Tony."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Anna sighed. "Pepper called and asked me to attend the function tomorrow night that is being hosted by Stark Industries. I need to go and get a dress, shoes, jewelry, a new clutch, some makeup that will go with the dress. I'm sure you get the picture."

Tony fiddled with a pen. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Anna shrugged again as she continued to walk to the Koenigsegg Agera R black and silver car. "When I asked Pepper, she said that while you were commanded to keep a low profile while everything blows over, I am expected to show up for things like this."

Tony sighed. "Oh, alright… Hurry back, little sister, I am working on something big that I think you will like… Well the idea, anyway."

"Okay, brother. I will… try to not blow up the house while I'm gone, alright?" Anna said, opening the door to her car and climbing in. Tony rolled his eyes and watched as Anna started her car and headed out of the garage to go shopping, of all things.

linebreak

After a long day of shopping, Anna began to feel an uncomfortable feeling under her skin and in her chest. Throwing her bags into the back of her car, she drove her car into the desert and away from any prying eyes. After driving for an hour on the road and another half hour off the road until she came to a stop in the center of a large rock outcropping.

Stumbling out of the car and onto her knees as the uncomfortable feeling became worse, turning into pain, she failed to notice the rumbling sound of several cars approaching.

But she did hear the transforming of the vehicles. Opening her eyes quickly, afraid that Decepticons had found her, Anna was relieved to see Optimus, Ratchet, a golden robot, and Ironhide.

Ratchet immediately scanned her to see what was wrong. "Anna, my scanners indicate that you are in some type of pain."

Anna scoffed and moved closer to her non sentient car so that she could stand. "Ya think, Ratchet?!" She snapped but immediately regretted it. "I'm so sorry, Ratchet. I didn't mean to snap at you. It just hurts so much."

"Typical fleshling." the golden male Autobot grumbled, only to be hit on the back of the head by Ironhide and growled at by him as well.

Optimus knelt down closer to Anna as she was about to place her hand on her car to stand. "What hurts, little one?"

"My chest, under my skin. It's like my skin is being stretched from the inside." And then Anna touched her car, causing a shock to travel through er body and over her car.

Immediately, the car began to shake along with Anna as both human and Anna transformed.

"Oh my Primus… Prime, she is the Allspark." Ratchet said as he watched the car - a Koenigsegg Agera R his quick search told him - transform into a Cybertronian the same size as Bumblebee and also watched Anna, a small human femme transform into a Cybertronian herself, about the same height as the Terror Twins.

:Calling all Autobots. Come to my location, immediately.:

:Prime, what about Anna's brother?: Jazz immediately asked.

:Bring him. This concerns Anna.:

:As you command.: Sideswipe affirmed.

The four gathered Autobot mechs watched as Anna's Koenigsegg Agera R opened his blue eyes to the world. "What… happened? Where is Creator?"

"Young one, your Creator is going to be just fine, she is going under some changes of her own."

She was beautiful. She was all blue, black, and gray and had canons on her shoulders as well as seeker wings. She also had the Autobot signia between slightly protruding chest plates that indicated that she was a femme. "By the Primus, she's a flying seeker, Prime." Ironhide murmured.

On her legs, her long legs the mechs couldn't help but notice, there were two tires on each leg. "She is also a land seeker. See these?" Ratchet asked, indicated two prods that extended from her arms and past her servos. "These can cause great damage to a Cybertronian, especially since none have had these in several mega-cycles and most have forgotten how deadly these can be."

:Prime, we have the brother. Repeat we have the currently panicking brother of Anna Stark.: Sideswipe suddenly said over the comms.

:We will be there within the next hour.: Jazz added.

:As will we.: Prowl said.

:Good. We need to discuss what has happened to Anna… And it turns out she is the Allspark.:

Silence. :We will be there in thirty human minutes or less.:

:As will we. Sideswipe and Jazz out.:

The two silver Autobots cut off the communications but not before they heard screaming and cursing from Anna's brother. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Tony's POV - an hour earlier**

"Next. Up." Tony commanded to Dummy who was holding the magnifying glass for Tony as he worked on the boot for his suit. "Not in the boot, Dummy. Right here. You go me? Stay put. Nice."

There was silence as Tony concentrated. Then Dummy moved.

"You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this." Dummy started to do as he was told but doing so, he nudged Tony's hands. "Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

"Up. Screw it. Don't even move." A pause. "You are a tragedy."

Then before Tony could react, there was a weird mechanical sound behind him, something BIG grabbed him around the waist, and the next thing he knew, he was inside of Anna's Lambo in the passenger's seat as it drove out of his home with the driverless - yes he turned around to check in a panic - Porsche behind him.

"Of course Anna would buy the only haunted cars in the world!" Tony yelled. He continued to struggle and try to get out of the car, yelling all types of words.

"Okay I'm getting tired with your constant screeching! Go to sleep, fleshling!"

Tony tried not to breathe in as the vents released some gas and to open a window, but he couldn't so when he lost the fight to not breathe, he had no choice to breathe in the gas that instantly knocked him out.

"Finally." Sideswipe grumbled, finally able to drive in peace towards his charge. And his brother, Sunstreaker.

 **Current Time - Autobot POV**

The Autobots arrived where they had been called to. Mirage, Jolt, Wheeljack, Prowl, Inferno, Sunburst, Starburner, Freezeshot, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee - without Sam showed up a few minutes before Jazz and Sideswipe arrived.

Sideswipe transformed slowly so that Anna's brother - who was still knocked out - wouldn't be crushed while he transformed. Sideswipe put the human on top of a rock ledge that would be wide enough for him to not fall off if woke up early.

They all formed a circle around the femme and sparkling.

"How is this fleshling the Allspark?" Sunstreaker growled. "And how is it none of us noticed?"

Before anyone could answer Sunstreaker's questions, the femme - Anna - began to groan. Ratchet immediately was leaning over the femme.

"Anna?" A groan was his response.

 **Anna POV:**

And then Anna spoke.

"By the Allspark, that fragging hurt. What the frig happened?" Anna groaned out, not even opening her eyes or moving. Every little movement hurt.

"Where is your pain coming from, Anna?" Ratchet asked, ignoring Anna's question.

Anna cracked her eyes open to meet the blue optics of Ratchet and she could sense other Autobots nearby.

"Ugh. Just give me a minute, Ratch." She brought her hands up to rub her eyes only to see they were not the normal pale human skin. They were large, mechanical hands. Anna groaned again, sitting up and looking over her Cybertronian body.

"Anna? Why aren't you freaking out?" Jazz asked, coming closer. Anna looked up and sighed.

"I knew this would happen… just didn't know when. Now somemech help me up please." Optimus stretched out a servo and Anna gladly took it, allowing him to draw her onto her pedes. "Thank you Optimus."

Anna was a little unsteady on her pedes at first but after a minute or two, she was able to walk around steadily and comfortably on her own. She stopped and looked down at Jazz.

"Now whose the shorty?" Anna asked with a grin. Jazz returned it.

"I may be short, Anna, but I am still one of your guardians… And can you change back into you human form? Is that possible?"

Ratchet interrupted before Anna could speak. "First I would like to run a few tests."

Anna groaned. "Nooo," Anna said almost whiningly. "I wanna turn back human before Tony wakes up and freaks out about me being able to turn into a robotic organism from out of space."

"Too late for that, Anna!" a human voice shouted, causing all of the Cybertronians to turn towards Tony who wore a shocked look on his face.

"Tony…" Anna had moved forward to stand in front of the rock Tony was on and had begun to speak but he cut her off.

"Tell me everything, Anna, and the truth, please." Tony said, one of the rare moments he has probably ever been serious in his life. Anna sighed but began to tell him what had happened ever since Qatar until that moment, with the Autobots chiming in.

Finally, after an hour of explanation, they all fell silent and waited for Tony to speak. He had begun to stare at the ground half way through Anna's explanation and had yet to speak.

Finally, he spoke. "Let me get this straight. Your army base was destroyed by Decepticons who want to end life as we know it but you and your team managed to escape and somehow make it to the U.S.. Then they took you to Hoover Dam where a super secret base - so secret that only the President of the United States knows about it - operates and where the leader of the Decepticons aka Megatron had been frozen along with this Allspark thing that the Autobots and Decepticons had been looking for and fighting for for many years. And then after a battle in Mission City, you were contacted mentally by the creator of the Cybertronian race and asked if you would be the new Allspark. And now you can transform into a Cybertronian and back into a human at will…. Did I miss anything?"

Anna hesitated, thinking over his words. "Nope, you got everything."

Tony took a deep breath and let it out before raising his head with a giant grin on his face. "Well since we've got that all cleared up, Cyborg, let's get home. I've gotta project I'm working on and I think you'll be able to help me a lot with it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Tony and Anna worked nonstop in building Tony's Iron Man suit. Tony had made a bulky, heavier one in the cave where he had been held captive in with a box of scraps and metal parts. Tony amazed Anna sometimes. Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jolt, the last two having joined in her secuirty detail as the Autobots had found out she was the Allspark now, watched silently from where their altmodes sat, with the occasional revving of the engine from Sunstreaker when Sideswipe went too far with something. Finally, after days of building, testing, and repeat, Tony was able to take the suit out for a spin.

When he came back, his suit was littered with bullet holes.

"By Primus, Tony! What happened?!" Anna gasped, coming down the stairs and into the lab. He twisted around from the platform where he stood trying to get the suit off.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, just as there was another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ow ow ow! Anna help me out here!"

Anna shrugged when Tony turned to her in desperation and smirked. "Sorry, brother. This is not my area of expertise."

Tony's eyes narrowed on her as she leaned back against Jazz, slightly sitting on him.

"See if I help you next time," Tony said. Anna just stuck her tongue out in retaliation but their conversation was cut off by Pepper who just entered the lab.

"It's a tight fit, sir." Jarvis said right as she came in as Tony was still crying out in pain. "Sir, the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt."

"Be gentle. This is my first time." Tony had yet to notice Pepper staring at him with shock and concern painted across her face. "I designed this to come off. so… Hey! I really should be able to…"

"Please. try not to move, sir."

"What's going on here?" Pepper asked, finally speaking up.

Tony froze and refused to look over at Pepper for a good ten seconds before deciding to just get it over with. "Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"True that!" Anna called as she went to her side of the lab and began to mess with something that she had started to build the night before. She had yet to tell any of the inhabitants in the room what she was building. Pepper and Tony ignored her as they stared at each other.

"A-Are those bullet holes?" Tony just shrugged and went back to fighting his machines and JARVIS trying to get the suit off. Pepper looked at Anna in disbelief but saw that she herself was too busy working on her project to notice anything happening in the outside world.

Pepper scoffed and turned on her heel and walked out. She wouldn't return for a couple hours. Anna began placing whatever she had designed into multiple cases and taking them to Jolt, knowing that he was the only Cybertronian there that wouldn't try to see what was in them. Then Anna walked over to stand behind Tony where he was repairing the damage done to his suit.

"Hey, Tony…" Something in her voice made Tony bring his attention away from what he was doing and look at her.

"Anna what's wrong?"

Anna sighed and knew he wouldn't be taking the news very well. "I've decided to return to base… And I'm leaving as soon as I bring my bags down here."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?! No! You can't leave again!" He moved forward to stand right in front Anna.

Anna sighed again. "Tony, I love you, you know that. And I promise I won't go radio silence on you, too. But I miss it all. My team, the Autobots able to roam freely, the action. And besides, my leave is almost up."

Now it was Tony's turn to sigh. He suddenly pulled his sister into his arms for a tight hug. "You go, and try to call a couple times a week, okay? So I know that no Decepticons have managed to get you and so I know that you're safe." Anna relaxed into her brother's hug.

"Don't worry, Tony. No Decepticons are going to be able to get through my guardians over there, and no Decepticons can defeat Optimus. I'll be completely safe."

Anna pulled out of Tony's embrace, gave him a kiss on his stubbly cheek, and walked up the stairs to grab her bags and put them in the back of Jazz.

With a small fingerwave at Tony, Anna got into Sideswipe and then all four Autobots were gone, racing off to some mysterious base that Tony was going to find the location of as soon as he figured out who was dealing under the table at Stark Inc.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was only two weeks later when Anna heard the news.

"Hey, Stark! Did you hear that the arc reactor thing that was built at Stark Inc exploded a few days ago which resulted in the death of Obidaih Stane?" a soldier asked, handing her a newspaper that had the whole article, even thought the details were sparse. "It says that Stark is holding a live conference today in about 3 minutes."

Anna abruptly left the circle where she had been conversing with Lennox and Epps about training their newest recruits when the soldier had interrupted them. But she didn't get far when Jazz picked her up and put her up on the catwalk with monitors.

"Slow down, lil lady. Sold'r, put that telvesion on a news station." All of the Autobots had gathered around now, with Lennox and Epps joining.

The solider sitting at the monitor did as he was told and immediately, Anna saw an old friend on the screen. She stopped the soldier from switching it thought as he probably thought it was the wrong one.

"No, wait. This is the right one. That's Rhodey."

They all turned their attention onto the television.

" _And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you._ " Tony appeared on the stage and with the close up from the newscamera Anna was able to immediately notice the differences of Tony's face.

"He's hurt. He's got bruises and scratches hidden under all that makeup." She murmured.

"How do you know that?" Epps asked. Anna smiled.

"I know my brother."

Then her attention was drawn back to the T.V. as Tony began to take out notecards and begin to speak.

" _Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time._ " Anna laughed softly. She knew that there was no way in h*ll Tony was going to be sticking to those cards. " _There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…_ "

Tony was interrupted by a female reporter. A reporter that Anna recognized immediately. She groaned but ignored the questioning looks her fellow NEST members - both human and Autobot - were giving her.

" _I'm sorry, Mr, Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a boyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you…_ "

Now Tony interrupted. " _I know that it's confusing for few of you, my sister Anna would say one in particiular but since I'm not my sister I'm not going to be naming names. So it is one thing to question the official story and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero._ "

Anna threw her head back and laughed. She knew he wasn't going to be following the cards and she was glad that he had finally recognized and remembered the blonde reporter.

"Anna, do you know what he's talkin' about?" Epps asked. Anna grinned.

"Oh, he's just letting his egotistical playboy billionaire philanthropist out for a spin right now."

" _I never said you were a superhero_." Blondie said.

" _Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made largely public._ "

Rhodey leaned over to whisper into Tony's ear which probably was Rhodey telling her brother to stick to the cards.

" _The truth is…_ "

"Here we go." Anna said with a slight smile. "Let the games begin."

Anna began to walk away as her brother spoke the words that would change the lives of the Stark duo for forever.

" _I am Iron Man_."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna was able to score three days of leave as they were just training new recruits at the moment and drove back home with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

They entered into the garage and Tony looked up in surprise but with a large smile on his face.

"What's up Iron Man?" Anna said with a grin, stepping forward to hug him.

"Looks like you're not the only one that can turn into a robot… well for me figuratively and for you literally." Anna just shook her head at her brother.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and get a drink. I have to tell you what happened."

The two Starks walked upstairs but noticed as they went down the hall towards the living room that JARVIS wasn't turning on the lights and it was eerily quiet. Anna stepped in front of Tony, over his silent protests and ignoring his gestures to get back behind him, and drew her glock out from her holster and held it out in front of her ready to fire if the intruder made a threat towards either of them.

The two of them came around the corner slowly to see a figure dressed all in black with their back facing towards them.

"'I am Iron Man.' You think you're the only superhero in the world?" The figure turned and began to walk towards them. Stopping when Anna aimed her gun at his head.

"You government people do know that breaking and entering is illegal in the United States, right?" Anna asked, her aim true and steady. Her eyes met the eye of the trenched coat man in front of her.

"Miss. Stark, I'm glad to see that you're not dead and that you've returned home. I promise you that I mean no harm to you or your brother." Anna hesitated but lowered her gun but didn't holster it as the stranger turned his attention onto Tony. "Mr. Stark you've becomepart of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Tony finally spoke. "Who the h*ll are you?"

"Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative. And to you Miss Stark I want to know what happened in Qatar because I can't find any information on it."

Anna slightly grinned and said something that she has always wanted to say. "Sorry, Director Fury, but that information is classified. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to get done in the lab. Don't stay up too late during your sleepover, boys."

With a finger wave and after grabbing a bottle of scotch which made Tony stare longingly after as she took it with her, Anna returned to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

THE THIRD INSTALLMENT OF (A DIFFERENT WORLD) AND (REUNION) IS NOW UP! IT IS TITLED 'ALIENS'. HEAD ON OVER TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
